deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 6-2: Last Stand
is a Dead Rising 2 case. Sgt. Dwight Boykin is in the underground with an incapacitated Rebecca Chang. Overview After witnessing the military cleanup squad getting wiped out by the Gas Zombies, Rebecca Chang follows the last fleeing survivor, Sgt. Dwight Boykin, down into the underground tunnels. When Chuck Greene realizes she is missing, he goes out after her. He finds her being held hostage in the tunnels by Boykin, who has suffered a psychotic break, believing that his dead squad mates are still alive and shooting everything that moves. Chuck is forced to kill Boykin to rescue Rebecca. Battling Dwight but be careful not to let them explode near or on Chuck. Dwight also has numerous points in which he exposes himself to attack, particularly due to the trauma endured. While they may be difficult to exploit if Chuck is further than medium range, Dwight can occasionally attack the dead zombies laying on the ground around the area, using his LMG to shoot their bodies. He may also run back to his dead comrades near the humvee, and speak to them. In both cases this opens him up to attack. Melee The easiest way of fighting Dwight is to cautiously bait him into melee range by ducking and rolling behind cover, waiting until Dwight either charges up or throws a grenade. Approach Boykin tactfully by circling around pillars and other obstacles. Hit the sergeant with a melee strikes each time. Flee to cover after Boykin responds by knocking the player down, shooting Chuck, and heaving Chuck away — then look to repeat the same approach technique. If Boykin throws a grenade, run away and duck behind cover. If he charges up, try to goad his attack by moving near him, and then sharply away. He should miss with his melee attack. This is similar to the strategy with Jed in Case Zero. Move in as he misses, and strike a few times with a fast or medium weapon, exploiting the window of time only a small bit. He should roll away after a few hits, marking Chuck's cue to restart the process. If chuck is out in the open when he pans the room with his LMG, move opposite the oncoming bullets towards Boykin. Continue playing hide and seek with Boykin, hitting him each time the chance permits. Ranged Due to his body armor, Dwight is highly resistant to firearm damage, even the sniper rifle will barely hurt him if Chuck is low level. But with maxed attack, it only takes one sniper rifle to take him down. At range Dwight is probably the easiest psychopath in Dead Rising 2 to kill, as his default attack is to charge at Chuck rather then gunning him down. He will always shoot a retaliating ranged attack to any ranged assault, so shooting then hiding behind the cement columns makes Dwight an effortless but long ranged opponent. But be prepared to go through around 60 shotgun or sniper rifle rounds. Using the Six Shooter and assault rifles will make this fight much easier, but be prepared to fire the whole Six Shooter and at least one assault rifle. The Plate Launcher does respectable damage, but Chuck will most likely drop it and get locked in re-revving animations. There are several military weapons scattered around the ground. The LMG near Boykin’s humvee is particularly effective. *An easy tactic is to bring many sniper rifles and run around one of the trailers or humvee and open up to attack. Dodge roll and repeat until he reloads than unload. *A simple strategy is to stay at the entrance and shoot with a sniper rifle. Take shots wisely, as he does not often come in view and Chuck can still get shot. *Stay behind one of the pillars and shoot at him with a sniper rifle. If Boykin throws a grenade, toss it back and Dwight will be hurt. Food * It is highly recommended to come to this fight with orange juice, coffee creamer, or other high health replenishing items. }} Text Trivia * In many ways, this fight is similar to the battle against that psychotic mailman, Carl Schilff. Gallery File:Dead rising case file 6-2 engaged.jpg|CASE 6-2: Last Stand GOAL: Save Rebecca DESTINATION: Underground Loading Bay Rebecca is in trouble! She was last seen running to the Underground Loading Bay. File:dead_rising_case_file_6-2.jpg|CASE 6-2: Last Stand Rebecca's being held captive by a shellshocked maniac. File:Case 6-2 Last Stand.jpg File:Dead rising Case 6-2 Last Stand 2.jpg File:Dead rising Case 6-2 Last Stand (1).jpg File:Dead rising Case 6-2 Last Stand (3).jpg File:Dead rising Case 6-2 Last Stand (4).jpg Dead_Rising_2_Dwight_Boykin_shoots.png File:dead rising soldier full.png|Model of dead soldier (Jonesy) File:dead rising srv merc pheno.png|Model of dead soldier File:Dead rising soldier bust.png|Model of soldier dead rising case 6-2 last stand freight bay entrance.jpg|Entrance during Case 6-2: Last Stand See also References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases Category:Areas activated by missions or cases